User blog:WILL2468/NYCT MYRTYLE-JAMAICA LINE
As I mentioned in Previous Blogs, The Current J & Z Trains Begins/Ends @ Broad Street in the Downtown Section of New York County (Manhattan). As I also stated in previous Blogs, I would extend the Current Z Train from Broad Street in the Downtown Section of New York County (Manhattan) & have it link up with the R Train in the Montague Tunnel & travel along the R Train Line to Greenwood-Sunset-36th Street. It would be LOCAL along the 4th Avenue Line. After Greenwood-Sunset-36th Street, the Z Train would then Travel along the West End Line & would be LOCAL to Bay Parkway while the B Train would be EXPRESS along the 4th Avenue & West End Lines. I have also stated that the J Train would be extended from Broad Street in the Downtown Section of New York County (Manhattan) & would link up with the R Train in the Montague Tunnel & would go along the R Train Line to Bay Ridge-95th Street & would be LOCAL along the 4th Avenue Line. I also stated that I Would Support Extending the J & R Trains from Bay Ridge to the Eltingville Transit Center in Richmond County (Staten Island). I also Mentioned that the M Train goes along the 6th Avenue Line in New York County (Manhattan) & is a LOCAL & links up with the J & Z Train @ Delancey Street-Essex Street Station, which is where You transfer to the F Train & is the LAST Stop in New York County (Manhattan). After Delancey Street-Essex Street, The J, M & Z Trains travel over the Williamsburg Bridge into Kings County (Brooklyn). The Next Stop is Marcy Avenue where You can Transfer to the B44 SBS (Select Bus Service) to Sheepshead Bay. The Next stop is Hewes Street. The next Stop after that is Lorimer Street, which is where You can transfer to the G Train. The next stop is Flushing Avenue, which is where You can transfer to the B15 Bus to JFK Airport. The next Stop is Myrtle Avenue, Which I would change to Myrtle Avenue-Broadway. After the Myrtle Avenue, the M Train breaks away from the J & Z Trains. The Next 2 Stops on the M Train are Central Avenue & Knickerbocker Avenue. The Next & LAST Stop in KINGS County (Brooklyn) is Myrtle-Wyckoff Avenue where You can Transfer for the L Train as well as Ridgewood Terminal for SEVERAL Bus Routes. This is where the M Trains then enters into Queens County (Queens). The Next 3 Stops are Seneca Avenue, Forest Avenue & Fresh Pond Road. Fresh Pond Road is where the Fresh Pond Bus Depot is located at. Between Fresh Pond Road & Middle Village is the Yard for the M Train. The Next & LAST Stop for the M Train is Middle Village-Metropolitan Avenue. After Myrtle Avenue-Broadway, the next 4 Stops on the J & Z Trains are Kosciusko Street, Gates Avenue, Halsey Street & Chauncey Street. The Next Stop is Broadway Junction, where You can Transfer to the A, C & L Trains & Several Bus Routes. The LAST 6 Stops in Kings County for the J & Z Trains are: Alabama Avenue, Van Siclen Avenue, Cleveland Street, Norwood Avenue, Crescent Street & Cypress Hills. The Remainder of the J & Z Train Line from this Point Forward is in Queens County, which I will address in a Future Blog. Category:Blog posts